


Line of Duty

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Minor Injuries, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Spencer helps Mrs. Hudson deal with a mouse in the pantry.





	Line of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #18: _No Good Deed Goes Unpunished. Consequences happen._

Spencer was cleaning his whiskers following a very excellent breakfast when the food lady made a sound of surprise from the pantry. He trotted over to investigate, hearing the scrabble of rodent feet: food lady had cornered a small mouse with her broom. Spencer meowed and sprang into action.

The mouse was fierce for its size and managed to bite his paw, tearing a long wound before Spencer finished it off. His paw stung as he padded out of the pantry, but he didn't check on it until after the food lady had stroked his fur and his pride.

Outside the kitchen, Spencer stopped to inspect the damage. The pad was bleeding, the tear was jagged, and it burned when he licked it clean. His ears twitched, hearing the tall one bound out the front door, but otherwise the coast was clear.

He knew just who to ask for help.


End file.
